


A quiet afternoon at the bookshop

by Catwithasword



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: It started out as fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, They do the do?, after armageddon, bye, cold snake goes to marmellow for warmth?, crowley is toping but im team they both can top, mainly started cuz i was thinking of crowley laying down on zira's lap, my first fanfic?, okey i offically need sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwithasword/pseuds/Catwithasword
Summary: its winter and Crowley wants attention?





	A quiet afternoon at the bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> if you find this, i hope you find it enjoyable to read atleast.  
feel free to point out any mistakes in grammer or spelling.

Crowley despised winters, it was dreadfully cold and no matter what he did, it didn’t seem to get better. Usually he would be bundled up in his bed with the thickest blankets he could find and would never leave if life allowed it. But now with the apocalypse averted and their sides not looking anymore, he had other options. Ones that involved an angel, his angel specifically. 

It was a quiet afternoon at the bookshop. A cup of milk tea or two forgotten somewhere between stacks of books and old manuscripts. Aziraphale was where you’d expect to find him, comfortably sat on a plush couch with a book that distracted him from the world around him. Distracted enough that he didn’t notice a certain demon slip into his book shop. 

Crowley walked in and without saying a word took one of the many decorative pillows and placed it against his angel’s thigh as he laid down against him.

Without even looking at him, aziraphale threaded his fingers though Crowley’s hair. He has almost gotten used to it, Crowley being so close and touchy with him. They never left each others side much after what would have been the end of the world and their ‘executions”. Because of that, he wasn’t as surprised to feel Crowley sink into him. The angel spent enough winters with him to know his serpent’s motive. He was here for attention and more importantly warmth. 

Crowley wanting more, he took the pillow between him and aziraphale and throw it in the corner before directly resting his head in his lover’s inviting lap. Aziraphale sighed and put down his book. He already knew he would get no where with Crowley here. So he let of the idea of finishing the book today and gave his demon his full attention. 

Aziraphale would not have lasted long ether way. Crowley, his demon, his husband, looked like temptation itself laying down beside him. He looked at aziraphale with so much love and adoration, it melted away any will the angel had to do anything else.

the angel let his hands explore the man beside him, slowly rubbing circles against his demon’s neck while he bent down to kiss him. The other hand still tangled in the bright red locks gently pulled the other closer while being mindful of not pulling too hard and hurting him. 

Crowley’s glasses fell from the sudden movement but aziraphale caught them with a free hand and set them on the table as he pressed soft kisses on the red-head’s neck. The angel enjoyed Crowley’s eyes, loved them too. He would look into them forever if given the chance. To him they looked prettier then the most luxurious jewels. In them, he saw a spark of love that ignited for him and him alone.

The angel held on into his beloved as he dived in for a kiss, he felt like he was starving as their lips locked. The kiss started out chaste and innocent, and got more passionate as aziraphale pulled the other closer. One hand kept Crowley’s face close to his own and the other ran over Crowley’s body, paying close attention to any bare skin. 

His touch lingered at the exposed neck, and with a shy look at his lover’s bright yellow eyes, he asked “can i?”. Crowley nodded as he let the angel unbutton his shirt. He shivered as he felt the cool air reached his bare chest but as soon as he felt it, he also felt warm hands on him. The demon leaned into his lover’s touch as the other took his time covering him in kisses and making sure every inch of crowley was loved. 

They got to a point were they were no more then a bunch of tangled limbs unwilling to let go of the other. Crowley’s already way too tight pants felt even tighter and one look between his angel’s legs would tell you that Crowley was not the only who’s excited. Their little make out session wasn’t enough and they want more. so they moved to the bedroom. During that short walk, their hands did not leave the other as they undressed each other discarding what clothing they left on them on the ground as they hurried. Yes, they had all the time in the world but a growing desire inside them made them impatient. 

Ounce on the bed, they reassumed their position from the couch. Hands all over the other and not letting go. Bruises and marks developed where they kissed and grabbed at the other. 

Crowley pulled back to take a look at the angel in front of him.  
Same times he would think he was dreaming. He found it hard to believe that that angel was his to love, his to spoil, his to ravish. unable to contain himself the demon buried his head between aziraphale’s thighs and went to work undoing his lover into a moaning mess. He Listened to the delicious noise his angel was making as he worshiped his cock. 

Aziraphale found it hard to keep still with Crowley’s mouth on him. He griped the bed sheets beneath him as his lover made it impossible to form any coherent words besides begging for more. He could barely talk as he muttered “Crowley, please”. The blessed look on Crowley’s face did not help ether, he looked like he was in his own version of heaven. one where there is only aziraphale and nobody else. Within a few minutes, aziraphale came inside of Crowley’s mouth. It didn’t take long with the way Crowley was looking at him. 

Crowley looked up at aziraphale as he licked the last bit of cum on his lips and swallowed it. The demon himself was leaking pre-cum and hard. He wanted to enter his angel, feel his warmth surround him. Aziraphale wanted that too, even though he was still a bit hazy from the first orgasm, he was still aching for more. 

He wanted to give Crowley a show. So the angel grabbed same lube and sat back, working himself open with his fingers. Aziraphale started with one finger, slowing going in and out. Then increased the pace till he was panting and begging for Crowley to take him. 

Crowley watched. He watched his angel, flushed a lovely shade of pink, preparing himself and begging to be fucked and filled with cock. Hearing aziraphale speak these dirty words made him even harder. His hands moved towards aziraphale and pushed him down on the bed. pressing his Wight against him as he couldn’t wait no more.

Not wanting to hurt his angel, Crowley entered him slowly and started with a rather slow pace. But as aziraphale starting begging for more, all one could hear from the room is incomplete pleas as the angel couldn’t speak no more. All that came from his mouth were moans and whimpers as Crowley fucked at a punishing pace. It was almost too much for him but he kept asking for more.

Nearly in pain from how overstimulated he is, aziraphale came as Crowley climaxed inside him. Leaving him full as he pulled out. they both laid on the bed to recover, side by side. Their bodies were covered in scratches and marks and a satisfied smile crept over the two. They each got what they wanted. Crowley was warm and loved and his angel was too. 

Before pulling the blankets over themselves and taking a nap holding each other. Crowley, content and full of love, kissed aziraphale as cum dripped down the angel’s thighs. 

They never said it out loud, at this point they did not need to. their actions were enough. Tender, caring touches acted as declarations of love. It was a love story said with glances and hidden words.


End file.
